The Prince of Stars
by midnightshadow69
Summary: Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR MOVIE AND COMICS. After the events of the Infinity Stone, word reaches J'son, King of Spartox of this Peter Quill a.k.a Star Lord a.k.a the son he thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR MOVIE AND COMICS. After the events of the Infinity Stone, word reaches J'son, King of Spartox of this Peter Quill a.k.a Star Lord a.k.a the son he thought was dead.

Chapter 1

The great fest hall of Spartox was empty, except for one. The great fest hall which was famed for its large and warm hearth were unlit and cold save for the small flame on the candles next to the occupied throne. The great fest hall which was renowned for being able to hold 5,000 feasting Spartans, was empty save for its King. The great fest hall that at times of celebration, Xander can here its joyous cries from across the universe, was silent.

The only sound emitting from the fest hall was the sound of a thumb brushing gently over a photograph. In a rhythmic and almost soothing pattern, the creases of the thumb gliding the surface of the aged paper, crumbled and faded from so many years of wear. And if one looked closely enough, you could see water stains from many different tears over the years.

King J'son of Spartox sat perched on his throne, holding in his hand a glass of very strong fire whiskey and in the other hand what the Terrains called a Polaroid photo. It was the only photo he had of them. Of the smiling, beautiful blonde haired woman, tired and worn from a difficult labor. Her blue eyes were fixed not at the camera but at the blue bundle she was holding. The baby looked most like his mother, soft blonde hair instead of the thick brown hair dotted with gray and a matching beard his father had.

A tear slipped from his eyes, not bothering to wipe it, King J'son took a drink and continued to stare at the only picture of his son he had. Blue eyes that matched his mothers stared back through the photograph. Peter Jason Quill was only a few hours old but the strength he had in his eyes of that of a warrior, a King, his son. If he would of been able to grow up, he would of towered over his father in both likeness and stance. But that day, regrettably for the king would never come. Today King J'son was in mourning, the entire kingdom has been on this day for twenty six years.

This day, May 6th should have been the happiest day in the King's life, the birth of his son, his Peter. This day, May 6th was also the worst as seven years after Peter's birth, the King's light, the King's love, his Meredith slipped away from this world and into the next. Another tear fell from J'son's eye, this one fell onto the Polaroid. This tear was for Peter.

After hearing about his future Queen's death, King J'son sent the only people who could get through Kree occupied space; a group of thieves called the Ravagers. The young and newly crowned King and desperate father paid them a million units up front for the safe return of his child. But no amount of units can bring back a life, it was not the Kree but the Nova Fleet that fired on the ship of thieves, killing his scared and lonely son with it.

King J'son had asked Meredith not to tell their son about his heritage. He selfishly wanted the pleasure for himself, to see his son's wondrous eyes as the first time he flew in a his ship. He wanted to teach his son all the cultures and traditions of Sparta and the galaxy, be there when he fired his first lazar gun, be there to teach him how to rule, be there to hug him when he got nightmares and teach him how to talk to girls. Teach him the things his father never taught him.

Tears streamed downs his eyes uncontrollably. For twenty years images of his scared son, floating and freezing in spaced haunted his mind. If only he had taken them with him when he left in the first place. If only he had sent for them as soon as the war was over and not wait until he was king. If only he had given up his crown and lived on earth. If only...

Anger and self hatred welled up in the king, and with a burst of energy he stood up and threw his cup across the hall screaming with an anguished only a father can make. His son, and his lover were dead for twenty years but the wound was still bloody and raw. His tall framed heaved with frustration that he knew would never end. He looked around at the hall, part of his home, his kingdom that did not have heir. The place he traded for his family.

With Polaroid still clenched in his hand he turned to leave and go to quarters. Another night of an empty bed for an empty King. Before he could make it out of the hall he heard large side door open, turning to see who dared disturb him during his mourning day, he saw Samuel; his most trusted advisor. He wouldn't have came in here if it was not absolutely important.

Taking a calm breath he turned to him and nodded for him to speak. The medium size man, was in his early thirties, which was about how old Peter would have been.

"My lord I have just read a report about a incident that happened on Xander today," Samuel said, his face pale, " the Kree have launched an attack on the capital with what appears to have been an infinity stone."

The King took a minute to process the situation. It was not surprising the Kree have broken the peace agreement, but with an infinity stone. How did the Kree find the last one, three of them were locked his King J'son's personal vault, the other was on earth. If those maniacs had it though, there was no time to lose.

"Prepare the fleet and medical teams. Were there any survivors," the King asked as he walked passed Samuel and into the dim hallway that lead to his private quarters, but he knew the answer to the question.

"Yes," said Samuel quickly following the King so as to clear up the miscommunication.

"They were stopped, Xander was saved and Ronan the Accuser was destroyed," said Samuel as quickly as he could. This, thought the King, was the last thing he expected to hear. Turning around he faced Samuel and nodded for him to continue with the detail.

"Apparently a group the calls themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy teamed up with the Ravagers and the Nova's to stop the Kree from..." Samuel stopped as the King held up his hand to silence him.

"The Ravagers," the King repeated slowly. He knew some of the Ravagers survived that day, those who were not on the ship at the time, most likely on other assignments. He heard reports of them through out the galaxy, he never gave them much thought unless they were reported in his territory.

"That's not all sir," Samuel said quietly interrupting his King's thoughts, "the man that lead them goes by the name of Star Lord."

At the mention of this name the King looked up, he heard the name many times before. Whispers of him from visitors and prisoners alike, but more importantly it was written on the back of Polaroid he was holding. Turning over the photo, in beautifully written cursive was the word he had read over and over again.

"Peter Jason Quill, our little Star Lord, May 6th 1981."

Taking a deep breath, "What is the real name of this Star Lord," the King asked.

"Peter, " Samuel whispers, "Peter Quill."

"We will follow your lead," Gamora said, hand on Peter's shoulder. A genuine smile spread across his face. The kind of smile he had only a few times in his life.

"A little bit of both then," he replied. Launching the Milano into gear they speed off into unknown or more precisely Knowwhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silence surrounded the King once more as his ship cruised through boarder of Xander. He didn't even spare the time of telling Samuel where he was headed, instead he sprinted to his personal ship and gave the command for auto-pilot to Xander as fast as he could, Polaroid still clenched in his hand.

Despite flying as fast his ship, the Bowie could go, it still took 28 hours to reach the war torn city. These were the longest hours the King has yet to come across in his life. Countless thoughts streamed through his head like a ticker on a news screen. Emotions ranging from anger, to doubt, to a more foreign one; hope flourished through his system.

Now he was less then 30 minutes to landing his ship at the make-shift landing post. The main landing post was apparently destroyed in the attack a long with a quarter of the city. Upon seeing the destruction, the King messaged back to Samuel ordering that emergency supplies and provision to be sent to the Xander Capital.

A beeping noise alerted him to an incoming call, looking at the glass panel he saw the stern face of the current Nova Prime. Swiping the screen, he prepared to talk to her and find out the whereabouts of this Peter Quill. The rational King in him knew the chances of this being his Peter were slim to nothing. With 12 billion people in the known Galaxy it would be a miracle for this Star Lord to be the same son he was forced to abandon. However the father in him hope beyond anything that this would be second chance, his son.

"Greetings King J'son, how may I be of assistance," Nova Prime said as her face lit up the screen. Behind her many Nova commanders stood barking orders and scurrying around the offices.

"Actually I have come to be of assistance to you, Madam Prime," said the King while preparing to arrive at the landing strip, "however I am here on personal business as well."

A look of confusion crossed Nova Prime's face, regardless she nodded for the royal to continue.

"I know you must be incredible busy these past three days since the attack but I must speak with you in private, " J'son pleaded.

"You have my permission to land, " said Madam Nova with a nod of acquiescence, "Corpsmen Dey, my advisor will meet you." With that she waved her hand for he call to end. The King and her go back a long way. His assistance would be much appreciated, however the king prided himself with being a private man. What personal business could he have in her republic?

At the calls end the King landed the Bowie with ease on the landing dock. After powering down the ship, he took a minute to gather his thoughts. Before he made any claims to be this kid's father he needed proof. Taking the photo that he had pinned to the drive panel, he tucked it into the breast pocket of his worn brown leather vest. Standing up he tucked his white long sleeve shirt into this navy blue pants.

He walked to the back of the ship were a small bathroom was located. Looking in the mirror, he didn't see a King, his eyes were worn and sunken in from the whisky he was drinking and the lack of sleep. Taking attention to his appearance, he slicked back his long middle of his hair, taking a second to scratch the shaved sides of his head and followed it down to the short stubble on his beard. Splashing some water from the sink on his face, he looked up and he didn't see a King he saw a father reclaiming his son.

Departing the Bowie he looked around at the once white and pristine city. In the distance near the river he could see the smoldering remains of the Kree warship that had fallen from the sky. A thick blanket of smoke still hung around the city and the smell of ashes permeated the air. Debris from both the Ravagers and Nova Pilots ships were scattered all over. Looking east towards the Nova headquarters he saw Corpsmen Dey approach him.

"King J'son, it is so pleasing to see you again. I trust you've heard of the recent attack," said Corpsmen Dey, as he reached his hand out for the King.

"Yes, yes I heard and I am very sorry for your losses," the King said shaking Corpsmen Dey's hand. They had met before many years back when Nova Prime made a trip to Spartox for a Galactic Counsel meeting. The King could see how badly the attack weighed on Dey, seeing his sunken eyes like himself confirmed that he had little sleep.

"Thank you my lord, if you will follow me I'll show you to Nova Prime's office," Dey replied breaking the handshake. Taking the lead, Dey headed arcos the lawn towards the Nova headquarters, which by a miracle was still standing.

"The last time I we spoke you mention you and your wife were expecting a baby," the King said breaking the silence between the two men, "how is the little guy?"

Corpsmen Dey looked back at the King that was following him, only he didn't see a King he saw a fellow man. A man that believe to be equal and not higher then those he ruled. He did not expect the King to even remember him, let alone something that was mention years ago.

"Little girl," Dey said with a smile, "she is going to be four this year."

"Four years old," the J'son said with surprise, "how does time fly by so fast."

"Yes it does especially when you're a parent," Dey replied.

Hearing the comment the King nearly flinched, yes time does go by fast when you're a parent he only knows because it drags on like a needle against a record when you are not one.

They remain silent the rest of they way to Nova Prime's office. Walking into the building the King was surprised to find it void of the usual personnel.

"They are either out assisting with the clean up or with their families," Dey's explained seeing the confusion on the King's face.

"I trust that your family wasn't...," the King asked as they turned a corner to a thin white walled hallway.

"No thank the gods, or I should really thank Peter Quill. If it wasn't for him none of us would be here," said Dey as they reached the doors to Madam's Nova office.

The king stopped short partially due to pride in his son, partially due to the fact he didn't even know if it was his son.

"What do you know about him," asked J'son as Dey opened the door for him, "about Peter Quill."

Dey gave the King another look of confusion, but was opening his mouth to answer until being interrupted by Prime Nova.

"Ah King J'son, how are you," said Madam Prime from behind her desk. She too had sunken and dark eyes from lack of sleep. Behind her through the windows he see the remains of the Kree warship and demolished buildings. Although a much worse disaster was prevented, it was still a sad time for these peaceful people.

"I'm well Nova Prime," the King said as he approached the desk and held out his hand.

"Please take a seat, my lord," she said, raising to return the gesture she gave a small, tired smile. "Dey you are dismissed, please give my love to your family."

Nodding Corpsmen Dey turned to leave.

"Actually I would like him to stay if it pleases you Nova Prime," the King spoke up quickly.

Giving a curt nod, she motion for him to come farther into the room. Moving slowly he walked and stood to the right of her desk.

"First of all I would like to express my condolences for your losses. From the report I read on the way over hear you were very fortunate but at a great cost," J'son said to his friends. Although on two his Kingdom and the Xander Republic were on separate ends of the galaxy their alliance has always been strong.

"Thank you for your kind words," she said, "it has not been easy but we will endure and thrive as we always have."

"Assistance from my kingdom is already underway and should arrive tomorrow," J'son said, "that is if you choose to accept it."

Giving a small smile, Nova Prime looked down at her desk. The king could be charming in the most subtlest of ways.

"Thank you again for generosity," she said, "but at risk of sounding bold and ungrateful. Why are you really here?"

The King knew that Nova Prime was not one to mess with, if he needed her help he needed to give her all the details.

"The main reason I came here is because of...because Of Peter Quill," said the King. "But first I need to ask...this Would be way before your election as Nova Prime but do you remember an attack the Xanderian Fleet made on pirating ship 26 years ago. The group that help you, the Ravagers, they had a ship that was gunned down outside of Earth."

"What...what Is your interest in Mr.. Quill," she asked, " and no I have no recollection of an attack however I can have the records searched for you."

"I do," said Corpsmen Dey quickly.

"Pardon me?" Nova Prime asked looking up at her advisor.

"The attack on the main Ravager's ship. I remember it, it occurred on my first day of training," he continued.

Leaning forward in his chair, the King braced his palms on his knees and prepared himself for either the tale of his son's survival or death and nodded to Dey to continue.

"I don't know the full story but apparently they raided an Xanderian outpost and had stolen a Nebula bomb. When our fleet caught up with them, they were order to surrender or they would be fired upon. After they received no repose the Xanderian ship scanned it for life but found none. They were about to board the ship when the Nebula bomb that they had concealed blew," Dey continued.

"So there was no one on board the Ravagers ship when the bomb exploded," asked the King, hope flourishing in his voice.

"No your majesty. We now believe it was a trap..." Dey words slowly softened and stopped as he observed J'son.

The usually stoic and proud man had tears streaming down his face, his elbow rested on his knees, head in hands. He could see his back shaking slowly in tiny sobs that were trying to be contained. Looking over to Nova Prime, she sat unreacting.

"What is your interest in Peter Quill?," she repeated.

"Where is he?," he asked after a pause to compose himself. This was it, this was all the proof he needed. His son, his Peter Quill, his little Star Lord was alive.

"He is your son isn't he?," Nova Prime asked quietly.

"How..How did you know," the King asked quietly.

"In order to prevent the destruction of this planet, Peter grabbed the infinity stone with his bare hands. Not only did he survive the power surging through him but harness its power to kill Ronan the Destroyer. After him and his friends were check over by our medical staff, they did a series of scans on his system." Nova said pausing and observing the King. "They found he was not completely Terrian. The only thing we knew was that his father's family was ancient. The royal blood line of Sparta perhaps," she finished.

Corpsmen Dey stood there stunned not as much as the King through. He barely registered as Dey moved over to the clear computer glass and began typing and swiping away.

This was King J'son's confirmation, Peter Quill, the savior of Xander was his son. Silent tears streamed down his face, all doubt was thrown out the window. His son was alive, his son was taken from him, his son captors were going to pay.

"Where is he?," the King repeated forcefully.

"After the attack I asked a group of mechanics to repair Quill's ship. It was both a tactical move and thank you present," Nova Prime said.

"Surprisingly the ship had only minimal damage, so they builders got it out in under 12 hours , after that a night of rest, we let him and his crew go," Dey said from across the room, still swiping away at the control panel. "They left only 6 hours before you arrived."

"Someone is after him, isn't there," the King asked. He seen this tactical move before, if someone dangerous is looking for your prisoner or guest you get them the hell out of dodge.

"The city suffered one attack, I couldn't let it suffer through another one while our defenses are down," she said. "His name is Y..."

"Yandu," the King finished for her, "his name was Yandu. I had hired him to claim Peter from earth when he was a child."

"And after the ship was blown up, you thought he died on it," Nova Prime said after piecing together puzzle. "He was raised by them," she added quietly.

Rage boiled in the stomach of the King. Anger, white hot and burning was going through his system like locomotive releasing steam. His son was raised by a group of worthless, low-life scavengers. His scared little boy was taken captive by these monsters. Soon Yandu and the rest of his crew will know what Spartan vengeance feels like. But first he had a son to find.

"Do you know where he was headed," the King asked a eerie calm settling over him.

"Your son has proven resourceful, but troublesome in the past, especially with this new crew of his," she said, "we placed several tracking devices in his ship but he neglected to say where he was headed to."

"I have already transferred all the information we have on him and his crew, along with the access codes to our tracking devices, " Corpsmen Dey said from the control panel. Locking eyes with Dey, he nodded thank you. From one father to another, Dey knew what he needed.

"I suggest you get a move on," Nova Prime said standing up and walking to the door to show out her guest. "Like his father he has a knack of finding trouble everywhere he goes."

"Thank you Madam Prime and Corpsmen Dey," King J'son said quietly his head still wrapping around the situation. "I will be in touch."

On that note the King turned and sprinted from the office to ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the support and great reviews. This is my first fan fiction that I had the courage to publish, so please go easy on me. Writing is one of my many passions and I love to share my ideas with the world. Anyway I want to clear a couple things up;**

**1. I'm writing everything on my phone, so of course my ducking auto correct is a bitch.**

**2. J'son is how Marvel officially spells it, however due to this being fan fiction if you want me to change it to the more traditional Jason, I will.**

**3. Also a lot of people have commented about if J'son will be father of the year and deviate from the comics. Yes, in this story he will be.**

**I have notice Marvel has a history of 'daddy issue;' Tony Stark and his father, Loki and Odin, Black Widow and her KGB father. I want a father that is going to care about his son, and he is going to get emotional.**

**Despite the comics there is a good argument that J'son could be a great father. As Peter's mother said, he was angel composed of pure light. A man that defended innocent people like his son protected the galaxy. Would someone like Meredith Quill fall in love with a homicidal maniac?**

**He cared enough about his son that he sent someone to get him. Maybe the Ravagers were his only option because as a prince and later King people are going to watching him, looking for his weakness. Yes, J'son is mad at Yandu and the rest of the Ravagers. They stole his son and double crossed him. I am not a parent but when I do become one I would want to spend as much time with my children and not miss a thing. J'son will never have that with Peter.**

**4. Also yes Bowie is after David Bowie, maybe while J'son was on Earth he got into the music of the era.**

**5. Lastly, enjoy the chapter.**

"I got a question here," Rocket said fiddling with the pot that held a baby Groot, "why the hell are we going back to Knowwhere." Despite being twelve hours underway to the illegal mining colony, they were barely halfway there.

Drax was in back of the ship constructing hammocks for everyone to sleep on. Gamora was cleaning the cockpit, thankfully for Quill she hasn't found a black lit yet. Rocket was surprising sitting still in the passenger seat and not turning the toaster into a stun gun. Groot was about four inches tall and was showing a bit more green to him, slowly swaying to the sounds of Mavin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

"Yes why are we going back," said Gamora putting down the cleaning rag. "I doubt this is a wise move considering the damage we caused to the Collector's home."

"Quill do you even know what you are doing," Rocket said a look of concern on his face.

"Of course I don't, " Quill said shrugging his shoulder. He heard a frustrated sigh and could literally feel Gamora rolling her eyes.

"I told you he was an imbecile," they heard Drax say from down the hatch.

"Hey what do you guys expect from me," Peter said holding his hands up in defense, "four days ago I was thief and I had no question in my mind that my father wasn't the milk man."

"There are men that produce milk on your planet," Drax asked while climbing into the hatch.

"No... it's an expression and a profession," Quill said covering his face in his hand from frustration.

"Quill is right," Gamora said coming to his defense, " we are all out of depth here. For as long as I could remember I always took my orders from someone else. Even when I was still with my biological family. Having nothing to do is...confusing."

"I know what we need to do," Rocket chipped in, everyone turning to look at him. "STEAL SOMETHING AND SELL IT YOU DUMB ASSES."

Quill covered his face again in frustration, Gamora rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath and Drax let out a giggle.

"He does have a good point," Drax said.

"It's more then a good point it's the obvious option here," Rocket said standing up in his chair to get more height.

"And do what with the money," Peter asked with force, "buy fertilizer for Groot? Buy more weapons? We all wanted money but what for?"

Pointing to Gamora, "you wanted the money to get away from Ronan, we can check that off the to-do list," Peter continued.

Pointing to Groot, "Groot only ever wanted water and on most places in the galaxy; it's free."

Pointing to Rocket, "I know for a fact the only thing you really want is to shoot those bastard scientist that did that to you and you can do that without money."

Finally pointing to Drax, "Money can't bring his family back, and God know it can't bring back my mother back."

A somber silence filled the cockpit as they waited for their captain to continue.

"The only thing that matters now is keeping the galaxy safe," Quill said leaning back in his chair as exhaustion hit him. "Word is going to get out about the Infinity Stone, don't forget they're more of them out there. Imagine if Thanos or some other lunatic goes out to find the rest of them."

Letting out an exhausted breath, "what if they destroy a planet that is not yet apart of the Galatic Counsel. A planet, my home perhaps, that is still developing. Who is going to stop them from destroying a civilization that hasn't even made a safe trip to their neighboring planet yet?"

Silence filled the cockpit once more, every one in deep thought.

"Please tell me you have more then 12% of a plan, " Rocket said getting out of the chair and standing next to Quill.

"Yes. Sort of, it's like 58.7% of a plan," Peter said while propping his feet up on the dash board.

"Well let's hear it," Gamora said, leaning against the back of Quill's chair.

"Ok well it seems that our friend, The Collector is the expert on all things Infinity Stone related. So we go to him, hopefully he won't kill us and offer our services to him," Quill said his eyes growing heavy.

"What services do you speak of tired companion," Drax asked moving to head back down to the hatch.

"Our services to find the other Infinity Stones and deliver them to him, " Peter continued letting out a yawn. "From the way he looked at it, that had to have been that first one he seen. So where the hell are the other ones? I haven't heard about one yet and I been stealing for twenty years now."

"Do you think he will trust us," Gamora asked rubbing her neck, exhaustion showing in her as well.

"Well technically he doesn't have a choice and we didn't technically destroy his home. His servant did when she grabbed it," Quill pointed out. "We honored our end of the agreement."

"I don't know about this Quill," Rocket said, "I feel like we might be walking into this blind."

"My eyesight is perfect little mammal," Drax said, "I will guide you."

"That's...not...uggh jeez," Rocket said pulling at the fur under his eyes.

"Even if we are not hired by him, he might have some information as the wear about of the other five," said Peter eyes still closed, hands rested over his chest.

"Then when we find one we'll sell it," Rocket asked excitedly.

"Rocket, after what you just seen on Xander, do you really want one out there for anyone to come across?" Gamora chided.

"What were you going to do with it then Quill," Rocket asked, but instead of a steady answer he was meet with silence.

Gamora leaned over his chair and found Quill fast asleep. Placing her finger on her lips to silence her companion, she leaned over him and double checked the autopilot for Knowwhere. Feeling at tug on her arm she turned and saw Drax handing a brown wool blanket to her, before heading down to his newly constructed hammock. Taking it with a thank you nod she covered Quill up and headed back down as well.

Rocket scurried up on the passenger seat and dimmed the lights throughout the ship and set the transmitter to silence. He highly doubted anyone would need to reach them at this hour. Rocket made a mental note to double check all of the maintenance the Nova mechanics did to the ship, they were not the brightest stars in the galaxy.

Grabbing Groot he jumped off the seat and made his way down to his pile of blankets that he curled up in. He just missed the screen the transmitter screen light up with an incoming call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**AN: Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews and the encouragement! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I've been so busy. Just a couple of notes before you read the chapters.**

**1. In chapter 1, J'son stated that there was five infinity stones. This was a mistake, there are actually six stones. Sorry for the confusion, I'll find a way to fix it in the next chapter. **

**2. Ok, yes King J'son is emotional over his lost son, but he is not pathetic. Just because the King is a bit sappy does not make him anything less of a man. This MY story and if I want make King J'son a good father and have a little bit of fluff in MY story, I will. If you do not like it DO NOT READ IT, write your own story and stop leaving hateful reviews and private messages.**

Even with the blanket, Peter was still shaking from the cold chill in the cockpit. His legs twitched and gave small kicks. His fingers clutched the arm rest, his knuckles white. His closed eyes darted back and forth underneath his eyelids as he struggled to escape his dream, his former reality.

_The last rays of sun shine were gleaming through the open kitchen window, light reflecting off of golden hair. The sound of a knife chopping echoed through the small kitchen as Meredith Quill stood preparing dinner. Tired and tense from working at the diner all day long, her hair was pulled back but small strains cover fell into her face. Her face pale and her eyes dark, she had an air of suffering surrounding her. But still she persisted on with a smile, a smile that those last rays of bright sunshine could not compete with. _

_A six year old Peter sat at the small kitchen table, scribbling in his math notebook. He looked up at his tired mom, she was humming to the tune of "Hey Jude." That was one of her favorite songs. He turned back down to his homework, maybe he thought if he got done quick enough he could play outside before it got to dark. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of coughing coming from the kitchen. He looked up and saw his mom holding her arm to her mouth to cover the dry, pain full sounding cough. _

_"I'm OK baby," she said her voice dry, "just some dust in my thru..." _

_Another coughing fit hit her, racking her body violently. The knife that she was holding clattered to the floor as she grasped the counter to hold herself up. Dropping his homework, Peter sprang up from the table over to his mother's side. He reached up and rubbed her back as she did whenever he was sick. He watched helplessly as his mother started coughing up blood and sank to the ground. _

_"Peter," she rasped out between coughs. Still in shock of seeing his strong mother so sick, Peter stood there scared and unsure. _

_"Peter," she rasped out reaching a bloody hand towards him. _

"PETER!"

Peter woke up with jolt, gasping for air as he tried to shake himself out of the memory. He struggled as he tried to stand up from the pilots chair, legs tangled in the blanket.

"Wow; calm down there big guy," he heard Rocket say from the passenger seat, "it was just a dream."

Chest heaving, Quill ran a hand through his hair, smoothing down the rogue ends. That was the day they found out she was sick, that was the last time the sun shined for him. He haven't thought about that in a while, but occasionally it will work it's way into his mind.

"Peter," Rocket repeated again, this time a hint of concern in his voice.

"What's wrong," Peter asked, mind and body finally under control.

"We're just outside of Knowwhere," Rocket said taking over the co-pilot system. "I'll bring us in if you want to go down and wake up the rest."

"Deal," Quill said after a minute of processing what was said.

"Hey we also got 37 missed calls," Rocket said swiping at the transmitter screen.

"From who," asked a puzzled Quill making his way down the hatch.

"Uhh...15 from Nova Prime herself and another 18 from a Spartox ship," Rocket replied with confusion as scrolled through the calls. "Do you know anyone from Spartox?"

"Uh once about 10 years ago I meet with a trader," Quill asked halfway down the hatch, "but it didn't go very well."

"Should we call them back," Rocket yelled after the human.

"LATER," he yelled back from down the hatch, "let's not stay here longer then we need to."

"Wow we really did a number on this place," said Rocket as they walked through the damaged and abandoned streets.

Since the battle between the Kree ships and their mining pods, occupants left in waves. Uncertainty about whether another attack would happen caused a mass exodus of scared miners and wanted outlaws. Several building were still smoulding from the Kree ships falling from the air. Debris and left belongings littered the street and half of the city was still without power. Despite this a few remain, those who had no where else to go or did not have the means to leave.

"What do you think happened to the children," Drax asked looking around for the street orphans, "do you think they got out OK?"

"Street kids are smart and resourceful," Peter replied. For a minute he almost forgot that Drax was a father, or was one anyway. "I'm sure they hitched a ride out."

"Do you think Groot will be alright on the ship," Rocket asked. Ater watering him, they left in a cup board will a small sun lamp with Awesome Mix Tape #2 playing in the background.

"We locked the ship, Rocket," Gamora reassured, "plus he's not ready to leave the pot yet. I highly doubt he will get into any trouble."

The sound of a light blowing a fuse behind them startled them, causing them all to reach for their weapons. Scanning the street they found no threats.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rocket said holding tightly to his blaster. It was not the somewhat cheerful place for a bunch of rogues like themselves. But a ghost town inside of a dead god's head.

"Come on, it's not much farther up," said Quill holstering his gun.

Soon they come upon the opening of the bar that held the entrance to The Collector's home. Instead of the bright neon lights and crowded doorways filled with bar goers they were meet with shattered glass and debris from Rocket's pod that he landed there previously.

"After the explosion, whatever was in those cages got out," Gamora said taking her sword from her belt. In turn everyone did the same.

They walked through the deserted bar where only a few days ago Drax, Groot and Rocket had gotten into a fight. Peter looked over to the balcony where Gamora and he kissed. Well almost kissed. He made a mental note to check and see if she had any knives before trying that again.

"Our redecorating only improved the place," Rocket quipped.

"Guys maybe you should let me do the talking," Quill said taking the lead as they entered the collection.

Looking around, there was no signs of the Collector or thankfully the Collection. Glass from the aquariums were scattered everywhere, but luckily there were no signs their inhabitants. They walked into center of the room, next to the damaged table that once held the infinity stone. Gamora went over to the control tablets and began swiping through the files.

"Maybe there is something on here on where the stones are," she said Drax looking over her shoulder.

"If we find one we should use it on Thanos before we sell it," the Destroyer said, hand gripping his knife.

Peter and Rocket began sifting through the rubble. Rocket looking for valuables, Peter looking for life. He had hoped to find the Collector's previous servent alive and well. He had seen her, chained up in the glass box. He remembered being in the dark, small room that Yondu had kept him in when he was abducted. He didn't know how long he spent in that cell, but he knew it was a fate no one deserved.

"What kind of a jackass puts creatures in cages," Rocket asked sniffing the air as a familiar scent filled the air.

"The same type that lets them free," they heard a voice say from the balcony above them.

Looking up they saw the Collector, bandaged and bloody. Leaning forward over railing, he held a drink in his hand. He was in the same outfit they had last seen him in, still dirty from the explosive debris.

"Ah Collector, you look...well," Peter said taking in the broke man's appearance.

"Come to destroy more of my home," he retorted taking a sip of his drink.

"To help rebuild actually," Quill responded.

The Collector paused for a moment looking over the rag tag team of outlaws. He had heard the reports from Xander. Although he was happy to have Ronin off of his doorstep, he regretted the loss of that beautiful stone.

"And how exactly would you help me," the Collector said moving along the balcony to the metal spiral staircase.

"We held up our end of the bargain," Gamora responded, "it's not our fault you can't control your staff."

"I guess that is true," the Collector said with a sigh walking down the stairs towards the group, "you did succeed in bringing me something that many have failed to in the past."

"And we can do it again," Peter said moving to stand taller at the Collector stood in front of him, "just tell us where."

"I can't help but wonder Mr.. Quill," he said observing him, taking in the former Ravager. "why so eager to be in my employment."

"Not employment per se," Quill retorted, "more of a limited contract. You provide information exclusively to us and we will provide you the remaining stones."

"Remaining stones," pondered the Collector.

"With a price of course," Peter add.

"Of course," the Collector said through a smile.

There was silence in the room, as everyone waited with bated breath on the Collectors decision. If they were refused, Peter had no idea on what they would do next.

They heard a low chuckle coming from the Collector which turned into a full on hearty laugh.

"If you COULD get me one of the stones I would pay you not 4 billion but 10 billion units," he gasped out through laughs.

"What, you prick? You think we can't get them," asked an offended Rocket, "there's nothing I can't get."

"Just tell us where one of them is and then we will tell you if we can get it," Peter said patience wearing thin.

"Oh Mr.. Quill, you are either going to have to go home or...go Home," the Collector answer cryptically, moving to the screen tablet and swiping over the screen.

"There's one on Earth?" asked Peter with alarm.

"Mr.. Quill I have known Yondu for almost 30 years," the Collector muttered, "and a long time ago he tried to sell me something for my collection."

But the taunt fell on deaf ears, the only thing that was on Peter's mind was the safety of his home...his mother's home. He moved closer to the Collector so he was only inches from his face.

"IS...THERE...A...STONE...ON...EARTH," demanded Peter through gritted teeth.

"Peter...easy," Gamora whispered putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back. After a few tense seconds, the Collector responded.

"What did Yondu try to sell you," Gamora asked, but her question was ignored.

"Yes for many years now," the Collector said eyes Turing to the screen again, "but that one is relatively harmless to the three in King J'son vaults." Swiping the screen one last time, a panel of images popped up around them.

"Many generation before you were born, the Empire of Spartox began collecting the stones," the Collector said pointing to the holograph of three stones. One yellow, one red and one green sitting in a black fitting holder, a coat of arms engraved above it.

"King J'son promised that they would not be used without the consent of the entire Galactic Counsel," he continued pointing to the photo of an man. The King looked to be in his early 50's and a worn warrior. He was wearing a blue military uniform and a red sash, it reminded Peter of what Sea Captain form used to wear in movies.

Gamora stared at the image. She have never meet the King before but there was something familiar about his reddish-brown hair and playful face that she couldn't shake.

"That only accounts for five," Drax spoke up, "where is the sixth?"

"I don't care about the ones in King what's-his-face vaults," Peter barked, shoulders rigid and stance defensive, "what information do you about the one on Terrian?"

"Relax Mr.. Quill," the Collector whispered with a bone chilling smile, "I sent the records to your ship."

Silence filled the room and the Collector realized his mistake.

"How did you know which ship is ours," Peter asked, suspicion slowly creeping in his mind. Peter knew this conversation was going too much in their favor. The Collector was stalling them. Rocket was right, they walked into this blind.

A sense of tension filled the room. The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. He could see Drax's hands hover over his knives, and Gamora take a defensive stance. He heard a sniffling sound and felt Rocket tug on his pants leg.

"Quill, we should get back to the ship," the raccoon whispered, "I think I smell..."

"AHHHHHHHH," Drax's scream of pain erupted through the air, a gold arrow shooting out of his left thigh.

As the arrow zoomed away, Peter grabbed his gun but he knew chances between him and the owner of the arrow were slim. His hand reached for Drax's shoulder and position himself in front of him.

"DRAX," Gamora yelled kneeling down in front of her friend. Rocket went to grab for his gun but stopped mid way as the arrow came back and hovered in front of his muzzle. Letting go of his gun he raised his hand up to surrender.

"Well, well, well boy, " they heard Yondu say from the entrance. Ten Ravagers and their leader strolled in the Collector's home, guns drawn. "I never expected you to end up back here. Quill if you only knew..."

"Yondu listen, they had nothing to do with it," Peter said putting away his gun and holding up his hands.

Two Ravagers moved behind him and yanked his arms around his back. Yondu remained silent as he slowly walked up to Quill. A sense of De ja'vu hit him as only a few days ago this is were Gamora and he ended up. Peter braced for the punch but it never came instead a low chuckle came from Yandu's throat along with a smirk. The kind of smirk that Peter grew up with. The kind of smirk that meant, Yondu knew something that he didn't. Quill in his uncertainty and nervousness, smiled and chuckled back.

"Man look at the mess you made here," Yondu said looking around at the scattered aquariums, smirk growing wider into a smile. "You know I may not have had to stop these boys from eating you if I would have taken you here in the first place. Lock you up in one of these cages."

Confusion and concern hit Quill, he didn't know where Yondu was going with this and he didn't like it. He spared a glance at the wounded Drax, Gamora was trying her hardest to put pressure on the wound but blood was slipping through her fingers like stones over water. Rocket's muzzle was only millimeters away from Yondu's golden arrow. They needed get out. Now.

"We don't have the stone," Peter said meeting the smirking man's gaze, "the Nova Corps sent it to another base. They're is no way you are getting it this time."

"We don't care about no stone no more, do we boys?" said Yondu. A chorus of no's and shaking heads followed from the Ravagers.

"What do want then," Quill asked, mind immediately going to Gamora. Thanos had put a bounty on her, that no outlaw in the Galaxy including himself, could match.

"It's not what I want boy," Yondu replied.

"It's what I want," finished the Collector as he came and stood next to Yondu staring intently at Peter Quill.

Much like when he was free floating in space, Peter went cold and his breath was taken from him. The numbers added up and the pieces of the puzzles came together. He was just cargo to them.

"You were going to sell him to the Collector," Rocket growled out through clenched teeth.

"How can I pass up such as blood line," said the Collector circling Peter like a vulture to a carcass, "although it is 26 years late."

"You son of a bitch," Peter whispered. A soft whistle sounded through the air and the arrow flew back over to Peter rest inches from his heart. Peter didn't react. The Guardians could not react either, whether from pain or shock, they had no choice but to watch their friend be bought and sold.

"I must say Mr. Quill when you walked in here, not in my wildest dream would I have thought you would have been more, more...valuable then a walking tree," the Collector said. Peter glared back at the madman, at the slave owner. "What took you so long?"

"He was more valuable to use outside of the cage," Yondu replied. There was a look in his eyes, Peter could see it. It wasn't reget or guilt. It wasn't hatred or love. It was respect. Because over the years, Peter earned his. "But now he's as useful as broken wings. You can have him."

"Shall we negotiate a price then?," The Collector asked turning to Yondu.

"Wait," the half-human demanded. "Just tell me why. Why did you take me? Why didn't you give me to him twenty-six years ago? Why now?," Peter asked gesturing to the Collector. "_Why did you raise me and become my family_?," Peter wanted to continue, but words couldn't leave his tongue.

There was a pause as everyone including the Collector waited with for the answer. But instead of the justification, Yondu let out a short whistle and the arrow rose to Peter's eyes.

"Boy this may come as a shock to you, but all I done was to protect you," Yondu replied with genuine grief, "including this."

Simultaneity as Yondu pursed his lips to let out a high pitched whistle, a knife flew out of the darkness hitting the arrow. Spinning through the air the knife pin the arrow to the side wall, making Peter the first target the arrow has ever missed.

"Yes, Yondu Udonta," they heard a booming, deep voice say from the darkness, "tell us how taking him from his family and selling him like cattle is keeping his safe."

Loud, heavy and determined footsteps rang through the room as J'son, King of Spartox and father to Peter Quill stepped into the room and into the light.

"Tell him how his father trusted you," J'son said phaser rifle pointed at the Captain of the Ravagers, "tell him how you took my son away."


End file.
